Sunnydale PD
by theexpert31
Summary: Ever Wonder how that cop car caught on fire during the start of season 6. Here is how. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Should I do more should I do less


2 hours before the Demon Bikers came to Sunnydale  
  
A dead body was deep in a pool of blood on the floor. It was missing a head and 100 of flies were hovering around the body. Satanic Ritual carvings covered the place. It said thing like "The World will fall" and "The evil will rise". The Victims guts were cut out and put in a ziplock bag. Two cops were on the scene. Their names were Phil and Jim. Phil was a black man 23 years old. He had a tall gawky look about her. Jim was 26 and he was white with Greasy. Jim was drinking coffee looking over the crime scene  
  
Phil- looks like a suicide  
  
The Brother of the Victim name was Harry Stevens  
  
Harry- Suicide. How the hell can it be a suicide? His head had fallen cut off  
  
Jim- maybe it umm fail off  
  
Harry- (looking at Jim's coffer cup) is it liquor in there or something. Listen I told you it was a monster. They broke in and attack  
  
Jim- ok a monster suuureee.  
  
Harry- it happen all the time  
  
Phil- listen pal this is serious business ok  
  
Harry- just get the hell out my house.  
  
They left and drove down the road  
  
Phil- Man what a nut  
  
Jim- He aint that bad. I was wild like that when I was a teen  
  
Phil- I knew you, You weren't wild  
  
Jim- I dated a Cheerleader  
  
Phil- yea she was on the C squad that likes the Teto Jackson of Cheerleader squad. One of the girls on that squad had more hair on her chest then your dad  
  
Jim- Shut you haven't seen her in bet. It was like she was in the Olympics  
  
Phil- yea maybe the Special Olympics  
  
Jim- What ever you dated a crack whore ounce. In fact she wasn't even a crack whore but an assistant crack whore who get the real crack coffee and shit  
  
Phil- I didn't know that till the third date.  
  
Jim looked out in the street. It seems empty. People were locking their doors more. There were more tales of monsters  
  
Jim- man this town getting stranger and stranger  
  
Phil- yea you hear what happen when you were sick. It was one of the weirdest patrol I been out on  
  
Jim- what happen  
  
Phil - Got attack by Billy Idol  
  
  
  
Last Week  
  
Phil was Partner up with another Cop name Rick. The heard about a shooting. They were running trough the Forrest sunndale following the guns shot. The Bump into a man in leather coat holding a bloody Ax. The man tried to get up but Phil pushed him down  
  
Rick- Freeze  
  
The man in leather Suit name was spike and he was a vampire  
  
Spike pushed Rick hard and sent him flying 8 feet. Rick saw his face  
  
Phil- Billy Idol  
  
Spike- out of my way you wanker I got to save your bloody world. Not that I wouldn't like you to fry but all my stuff here  
  
Rick- I said Freeze  
  
Suddenly Spike heard a noise  
  
Spike- Ahhh you stupid Wanker their coming  
  
Two Green monster came out of the tree. They had giant horns and one eyeball on their forhead. The first moster name was Seka, The other name was Rex  
  
Rex- Behold puny Human we will Crush you and open the gate to hell  
  
Seka- The rivers will run red with your blood. The Children will burn in the blood of the innocent will dance and raped the young and eat there flesh. As we eat the flesh their scream will shake the ground as the eye ball or torn out, their bones crunch in out teeth, the love one lay naked and burning in miles and miles of hellfire  
  
Rex- Seak.  
  
Seak- their bones will be crushed in our hand. Will tear the Fetus out of your young wives and dance of their flesh and kill all your virgins. You be slit open like so much worthless flesh. We will kill and torture your pets and rape your Goldfish  
  
Rex- Seak!!!!!!  
  
Seka- I will drink your soul and your will cry and then we will LAUGH LAUGH HAHHAHAHHAA  
  
Rex- YO SEKA tone it the fuck down all right  
  
Seka- sorry  
  
Rex-I mean crise. I mean Raping Goldfish. For crying out loud man  
  
Seka- I'm sorry I been going trough a bad Patch, My Wife giving me a hard time at home, the bills are piling up.  
  
Spike- Enough of this. Heads up  
  
Spike waved the Ax at Seaka head. With amazing reflexes, Rex caught it and snapped the ax with a twist of his hand. Her hand filled with energy. A Fireball hit Spike Chest and sent him flying trough the Forrest  
  
Phil- He got a flamethrower  
  
Rick pulled out his gun and fired  
  
Rick- DIE DIE!!!!!  
  
The 7 shot hit into Rex chest and more hit into his head. It exploded trough his head splatter blood all over the place. It started to heal in front of his eyes. Rex looked at Rick in Anger.  
  
Rick- Listen, ahhhh I just like to apologize for my actions. It was rude and totally out of line. I regret that inappropriate outburst of shooting you. So I figure what I'm going to do is leave this gun and you can go back to eating the flesh of the innocent and wreaking havoc on the world in the name of Dark God of pain. I mean who am I to judge  
  
Rex Punch him and his back he hit against the tree. Rick had 2 ribs snap like dry wood. Phil continued to fire his gun into the demons  
  
Seka- the Death of your two will be slow and pain full  
  
"Not if I have anything to do with it," a voice said  
  
Willow and Tara came out of the wood and said a spell. Seaka went to attack them in hopes to stop them from finishing. Spiked leaped trough the air and slammed the AX between Seka eyes. Spike chest was smoking and the skin that covered his ribs was burnt off. The spell was finish and a portal open under the monster. The force of the portal opening knocked Phil into a tree knocking him out  
  
3 and Half Hour before the Biker came  
  
Jim- Wow weird story  
  
Phil- yea must have been hallucinating a lot of it. The knock on the head made me see thing. That nut ball Rick claim most of it was real  
  
Jim- Yea like Vampires could really live in this town without us noticing. I ran into one of the Goth guy  
  
Phil - Really  
  
Jim- Yea went by the name of Angel. Freaken guy was just using it to bang some 16 year old cheerleader. I mean what the hell he supposes to be The R- Kelly of Vampires. The funny thing is the dumb chick went for it  
  
Phil- Hey necrophiliacs and statutory rapist need love to  
  
Jim- Yea Angel probably going to be claiming Olsen twins the next chosen ones to  
  
Phil- chosen one?  
  
Jim- Yea this chick name Buffy was suppose to be the chosen one. You see I caught her chancing down some kid with an AX. He claims the kid was a warlock. The kid wasn't harm and we couldn't find the kid. I ask why and she made up the story.  
  
Phil- why didn't you take her in.  
  
Jim- Well witnesses said the kid did try to Blow up the school. Also Some British guys came to the office. Think they bribed the Chief of Police.  
  
Phil- Ohhh starting to rumba whom that buffy chick is. The British guys were called the Council right  
  
Jim- yea  
  
Phil- I met that crazy woman, Chick pulled out a fucking boozka in a mall. The council claim it was an elaborate fire work display  
  
Jim- never got the whole attraction to vampires  
  
Phil- People like them because they're deep and trouble  
  
Jim- They eat people what so attractive about that  
  
Phil- well we eat food. Same thing likes the food chain. The whole idea is they believe where food. That they are above us  
  
Jim- See that why I don't buy. If you really truly believe you're above someone you don't have to go to all the trouble to see to go to convince. You know the Trash talk and romantic language. I mean we eat chicken but you don't see me coming up to a chicken coop with a Bucket of KFC. And then say "See now Do you see my power bow to me Chicken bow bow"  
  
Phil- WhatEver. Hey you want to get a burger  
  
Jim- Sure  
  
20 minutes later  
  
They were at the burger Place eating some food. They took the booth at the corner end of the restaurant  
  
Phil- you know their Rebuilding the High School later this year  
  
Jim- Really  
  
Phil- the new mayor had the Idea  
  
Jim- anyway ever says what happen to the old mayor  
  
Phil- I think he died in the gas leak that was said to blow up the high school  
  
Jim- Surprise they rebuilding that school. It has like an 80 percent casualty rate.  
  
Phil- School our tougher now days. I heard on the news a 5-year-old I Brooklyn got mad at a birthday clown. The kids pulled out a box cutter and kicked his butt.  
  
They suddenly they got called on the walkie-talkie. It said that it was trouble down town. The Drove down town where the saw some Demon Biker hurting and old Lady  
  
Phil and Jim got out of the Car  
  
Phil- put the old lady down  
  
The biker chucked the Old lady in the bushes. They were drunk and cursing. The bike took a bottle and put an oily rag in it. They lit the rag and chucked it at the Cops car. The front of the cop's car caught on fire. The fire was getting into the engine. They leaped out as the car exploded into flames  
  
More and more Bikers came. The two cops fired but there were to many of them and they seem hard to take down. Jim and Phil running out of bullets  
  
Biker- Get them  
  
Phil- One Bullet left  
  
Jim- makes it count  
  
Phil shot the head Biker in the crotch. He went down screaming. They started to run like hell. They could hear the Bike behind them. They ran down the Alley. The head Biker came down with them. Jim and Phil were back against the wall.  
  
Biker- Time to Die  
  
Suddenly doors open near the wall. It turn out they were In the back door of the bronze. A couple came out. Phil and Jim pushed them in. They escape trough the crowd. The biker followed them. The song "Get your freak on" Played trough the place. The two cops escape through the front door. The biker followed them but they lost the two cops. Phil and Jim had jumped on a back of a bus.  
  
Biker- let them go we get them after we take over this town. They win, This time.  
  
Biker 2- that was so inspector gadget  
  
Biker- Shut up 


End file.
